The Start of a Journey
by DreamWvr73
Summary: MacGyver, Gillian and their friends are in St. Thomas for a special occassion.


The 747 was airborne and had been in the air for almost four hours. MacGyver and Gillian were reclining back in their huge beige leather chairs. There were two fancy crystal glasses half filled with orange juice sitting on the trays in front of them.

"Now I can get used to this." Mac closed his eyes and sighed. He was totally relaxed; the extreme case of wedding jitters he had earlier was long gone. Gillian turned her head towards him and smiled; she reached over and picked his up hand. 

"Oh you can now? Are you saying that I'm spoiling you?"

Mac turned his head towards her and opened his eyes. "Yeah I think so, but that's okay, no one ever really has before."

Gillian lifted his hand and kissed it gently. "You deserve to be spoiled."

Jack and Pete were sitting in front of them. The bushy mustached man suddenly popped up from his seat. "Will you two stop it already, you are giving me diabetes!"

MacGyver reached over the side of his chair and picked up one of the complimentary magazines, he rolled it up and threw it at Jack. It hit the him in the forehead and fell to the ground, Jack looked so stunned Gillian thought for a second his eyes were going to pop out of his head, she started laughing.

"Nice shot."

MacGyver smiled. "Thanks."

Jack rubbed his forehead. "What did you do that for Mac?"

A hand reached up and pulled Jack back down by his maroon t-shirt, the hand belonged to Pete. "Leave them alone Jack, they can talk anyway they want."

MacGyver lifted his head up. "Thanks Pete."

The Director of Operations appeared over his seat. "You're welcome." He smiled at them and sat back down.

Min and Johnny were sitting across from MacGyver and Gillian. They had seen what MacGyver had done and Min was snickering at it. She reached down and picked up the magazine that had landed close to her seat. She turned and looked at the couple. "Thanks for the magazine MacGyver; I like your delivery system."

Jack once again came over the seat. "Well I didn't." He was still rubbing his forehead. "I think I'm going to have a lump."

Johnny leaned forward in his seat. "I could take a look at that for you Jack if you are that concerned."

MacGyver moved his seat up some so he could participate in this little discussion. "That isn't necessary Johnny; Jack has a very thick head."

The paramedic started to laugh. "I'm surprised that head isn't throbbing from all the beer he had last night."

Gillian raised an eyebrow. "Feeling no pain huh Jack?"

"Well I certainly feel it now."

MacGyver sighed. "I threw a magazine at you Jack, not a brick."

Gillian also sat her chair up. "That's what you get for spying."

Jack finally quit complaining about his damaged forehead and sat back down.

Gillian took a thick brochure out of her brown leather purse and showed it to her groom. "Want to see the hotel we are going to be staying at?"

"Sure." Mac leaned in close and was looking at the pictures. The hotel was extremely fancy, the brochure promised an ocean view from every room and 24 hour room service. "Wow, look at those rooms, king size beds, small fridges, satellite TV."

Gillian nodded. "I know and this isn't even the room we are staying in, these are the rooms everyone else has."

Jack popped back over the seat. "Can I see that Gillian?"

She had to get out of her seat and walk the brochure over to Jack; the space in between the seats was that big. "Here you go."

"Thanks."

She sat back down next to Mac. She bent down and took another brochure out; it was much thicker than the one she had just given to Jack. "_This is the room we have." She opened the catalog sized brochure and showed it to Mac._

MacGyver looked at the pictures. "It's a penthouse?"

"Yup, complete with private swimming pool and Jacuzzi, it's on the top floor; the floor below it is the one I reserved for everyone else."

Gillian turned the page and showed him the bedroom. It was very fancy, the bed was a California king, everything in the room was snow white. There was a huge entertainment center in the bedroom, there was a big screen TV in it and an entire living room set that was also white. 

"Man that's fancy, I bet it was expensive."

Gillian laughed. "Well it wasn't cheap." She turned her head and kissed him. "It doesn't matter what it costs, you're worth every penny and I think after all we've been through we deserve a little luxury."

MacGyver smiled and gave her a little nod. "I think you're right, we do deserve it."

A flight attendant came down the spiral staircase that separated first-class from the rest of the plane, the 8 people were the only ones in that section. She went over to the middle where Gillian and MacGyver were sitting. "Miss MacKenzie?"

Gillian lifted her head from the brochure. "Yes?"

The short brown haired stewardess had on a crisp white shirt and a black skirt; she had a white apron tied around her waist. "It's getting to be 2 o'clock now and would you like me to pass out the menus so everyone can order lunch?"

"That'll be fine."  
The young woman nodded. "All right then, I'll be right back." She disappeared back up the stairs.

MacGyver was glad it was getting close to lunch time. He was starving, he didn't eat breakfast because he didn't have an appetite. But now that was over and he was famished, he hoped there was going to be something really good to eat.

"Here you go." She handed them their menus first before passing them out to everyone else. 

MacGyver had never flown first class, he opened the menu he was given and his eyes rounded a little in surprise. "Steak? Lobster? Prime Rib? Salmon?" 

Gillian opened her menu and looked at it. "Typical first-class cuisine Mac, some airlines have better food in the first-class section then most restaurants on the ground."

Min was also surprised at how fancy the food was. She leaned in close to her husband, she wasn't sure what to get. "Johnny, what do you think is safe for me to eat? The last thing I want is to be sick; we still have 4 hours before we get there."

Johnny scanned the menu; along with the fancy food they also had a wide variety of salads. "How about a salad? That sounds pretty safe."

"Yeah that's a good idea." She chose which salad she wanted and closed the menu. She sighed and put her hand on her belly.

Johnny decided what he wanted and set his menu aside, he reached out and put his hand on top of his wife's. "How are you feeling? With all this excitement I forgot to ask."

Min smiled at him. "I feel good, and for the first time I feel pregnant." She got a strange fluttering sensation, she gasped and her eyes grew wide. 

"What? What's wrong?"

A small smile came to her lips and she chuckled a little. "I felt him move."

Now Johnny was the one with the wide eyes. "What?"

Min started laughing. "He moved…I felt him."

"Where?"

Min picked up her husband's hand and put it directly over the spot. "Right there."

Johnny sighed, he wished so hard that he could feel what his wife did. "What did it feel like?"

"Like I had butterflies in my stomach."

"I wish I could feel it."

Min could see the disappointment in her husband's face, she touched his cheek gently. "You will be able to soon Johnny, I promise."

"So what are you going to get Mac?" Gillian was still trying to decide what she wanted.

MacGyver had closed the menu; he set it down on his lap. "Probably the salmon and a small side salad."

Gillian nodded. "That does sound good, but I think I'll just get a salad." She closed her menu and tucked it in between the seat and her side. She sighed and wished that the plastic console between them wasn't there, she wanted to lean against him and the console made it difficult to do so.

"Why did you sigh like that?" Mac had his eyes closed.

"I wish this console wasn't here I want to lean against you and it's in the way."

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Well there is one way you can."

Gillian smiled, he was right, there was but one way.  She got up from her chair and carefully climbed into his lap. Mac put his arms around her waist, the first-class chair was wide so the two of them fit very well; he didn't even have to recline his chair.

"Now these are big seats."

Gillian laughed; she hadn't realized how big they really were until now. "Yeah they are, but I like that, I couldn't fit in your lap very comfortably on a regular airline seat."

Jack popped back up over his seat. "Here is your brochure Gillian." He saw the way they were sitting and he shook his head. "You two just don't quit do you?"

MacGyver picked up the menu he had moved from his lap to Gillian's seat. He drew his arm back like he was going to fling it at him. Jack saw how he was being threatened; he dropped the brochure and quickly sat back down. 

A few more hours had passed and the first-class cabin had grown totally quiet, everyone had fallen asleep. Gillian was back in her seat, she was leaning across the console, her head against Mac's shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked around; she noticed that she was the only one awake. She lifted the shade on the window and all that could be seen was ocean, that freaked her out a little and she slammed the shade back down.

"What's wrong?"

Gillian turned and looked beside her; Mac was facing her, his eyes open. "All I saw was water; I guess it made me feel uneasy."

"When he went to London it didn't bother you."

"That was because you were the one that had the window seat."

MacGyver reached down between them and took her hand. "We should almost be there."

"Yeah, we should be touching down soon." Gillian squeezed his hand.

MacGyver brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "I can't believe in about 12 hours we're going to be married."

Gillian looked at her soon-to-be husband with great affection. "I know, and then we are going to spend the next two weeks by ourselves, just the two of us in our penthouse."

The couple was facing each other and Mac leaned forward and touched his forehead to hers, he closed his eyes. Gillian closed her eyes to, she wished they were already there; all she wanted to do was climb into bed with this man and hold him against her. 

MacGyver felt the same way, it had been a long plane ride and despite the comfort of first-class he was ready to get off of the plane and go to their room and relax for the rest of the day. 

"Excuse me…"

The couple both looked up and saw the flight attendant, she looked embarrassed. "Miss MacKenzie, I just wanted you to know we _will be arriving in about 30 minutes, shall I start waking everyone?"_

Gillian didn't care that she had seen them, she nodded her head. "Please do, thank you."

She left and Gillian once again focused her attention on Mac. "When we get to our room, I just want to go to bed; I want to spend the rest of the evening in your arms."

MacGyver gave her a small smile. "I think that can be arranged." He leaned forward and gave her a very tiny kiss.

The plane touched down at 5 minute 'til 6, the sky was the familiar colors of sunset and everyone was awe struck by how beautiful the setting sun looked as it slowly dipped into the ocean. A white Lincoln stretch limousine was waiting for them and it drove them to their hotel in a place called Brewers Bay.  There was a full view of the ocean as they drove, nothing but bright blue water and white sandy beach as far as the eye could see.  The hotel everyone was going to be staying in was called the Brewers Bay Beachfront Inn. There were 4 huge white buildings that looked more like old Civil War plantation houses than a hotel. The roof of the buildings was bright red which was extremely bright against the white buildings. These plantation looking houses were all grouped together, three in the front and the one in the back, each building was connected by a covered walk way. This was a very isolated hotel that was in on the southwestern side of the island, and that was exactly what Gillian was going for, isolation, away from the hustle and bustle of the island's immense tourist industry.  

The white elevator doors parted and the first thing the couple saw was beige carpeting and a pair of white double doors. They stepped out of the elevator followed by a rather tall man in a white uniform, he smiled widely as he carried two suitcases, one was tan, one was black. He set them down in front of the double doors and turned and looked at Gillian.

"Can I have the key Miss?"

Gillian had it in her hand and she gave it to the middle aged gentleman, he gave her a tip of his white cap.

"I thank you kindly."

He unlocked the doors and pulled both of them open, he walked into the room and the couple followed.  The living room was decorated in a tropical motif, there were murals on the walls depicting the jungle. The furniture was all white and there were many large plants all over the room. The porter pointed out another set of white double doors.

"Through there is your bedroom Miss? Shall I show it to you?"

Gillian shook her head. "No that's okay." She reached into the pocket of her jeans and handed him a 20 dollar-bill. "Thank you so much."

The man took it and gave her another tip of his cap. "The name is Franklin Ma'am if you be needing anything ask for me."

She smiled at him. "Thank you Franklin."

He adjusted his cap and left the room, closing the double doors behind him. 

MacGyver opened the doors to the bedroom. It was exactly how it was in the brochure, everything white with that huge California king sized bed in the center of the room.

"Looks just like the brochure." He turned and looked at Gillian; she picked up both of their suitcases and brought them inside the room. 

Mac stretched his hand out to her. "Come on it's been a long day."

Gillian had wanted to start unpacking but she just didn't have the energy to do so at the moment. She took his hand and they both went over to the bed. 

Mac took off his jacket and draped it over a nearby chair; he sat down on the edge of the bed and took off his tennis shoes. Gillian also took off her shoes; she laid back on the bed and sighed. "Oh this is heavenly."

Mac laid down beside her, she was right, the bed was very comfortable. "Yeah it is, but it doesn't feel heavenly." He scooted close to her and put his arms around her, burying his head against her chest. "_This feels heavenly."_

Gillian kissed the top of his head. "You'll get no argument from me." He felt so wonderful against her that she knew it would only be a matter of time before she fell asleep. "Are you nervous about tomorrow Mac?"

"Right now no, but ask me that again when the alarm goes off. You might get a different answer. You?"

"A little." MacGyver suddenly started laughing, Gillian stopped stroking his hair. "What's so funny?"

He lifted his head and looked down at her. "I asked Johnny if he was nervous before he married Min and he said he had to keep a smelling salt tablet in his hand. I just got this picture of me doing that and it not working."

Gillian shook her head. "Oh that's hysterical, me standing by myself and you in dead faint at my feet."

Mac looked at her sideways. "Oh come on I'm not going to faint on you. I've never fainted in my life and I'm not about to start tomorrow."

Min and Johnny were shown to their room; it also was decorated in the jungle motif, but slightly different than the penthouse. The furniture was white with huge green leaves all over it. The king sized bed was against the far north wall and even the bed hadn't escaped the jungle, the comforter on the big bed matched the furniture.

Min came up behind her husband and put her arms around his waist. "What do you think?"

Johnny set their suitcases down. "I think I forgot my vine, it's a good thing Chet isn't here. He would be calling me Johnny of the jungle."

Min turned him around. "I like the idea of you in a leopard skin."

Johnny laughed and put his arms around her neck. "You would huh?"

"Yes I would." She had her hands on his back and she began to pull his t-shirt out of his jeans. "Or perhaps nothing at all."

Johnny raised his eyebrow; he saw the gleam in her eyes and realized that she was finally under the influence of pregnancy hormones. "I take it you're feeling good?"

"I feel great." She pulled his t-shirt all the way out of the waistband of his jeans and lifted it over his head, she tossed it behind her.

Min put her hands on his chest and backed him all the way against the bed; she gave him a gentle shove and sat him down. She got down on her knees and leaned forward; she put two fingers against his chin and lifted it so that his neck was totally exposed. She started kissing his neck very slowly.  

Johnny closed his eyes, he had never seen his wife like this, she was a little bit on the aggressive side. 

"Min, I think we should rest, we just spent 8 hours on a plane, you must be tired." He sighed; her kisses were quickly getting to him.

She stopped her kissing long enough to answer him. "Oh we'll rest, in a little while."

"Yeah but don't you think now would be better? Or maybe we can order some dinner." Part of him wanted her to get something to eat and rest. The other part didn't want her to stop and he was battling both parts. 

Min stopped what she was doing and brought his chin back down so she could look at him. "Mr. Gage, I am trying to seduce you, a little cooperation would be greatly appreciate."

Johnny could feel that his face was flushed; she had really gotten to him and in a hurry. "I just want you to remember a little someone."

"He's fine Johnny, believe me if he wasn't I would know." Min opened his legs so she could get even closer to him; she leaned her head against his chest and sighed. "Now are you going to let me continue what I was doing or not?"

Johnny pulled back a little and lifted her chin with his fingers. "You can continue."

The young woman smiled widely and put her arms around his neck. "I was hoping you would say that." Min gave her husband a deep kiss, the kind that made his already boiling blood turn to lava. He put his arms around her waist and lifted her up; he fell back on the bed with her on top of him.

MacGyver and Gillian had ordered dinner and had eaten it, after dinner they unpacked their suitcases and got their clothes ready for the next day. Neither one had told the other what they were wearing; it was going to be a surprise. Now it was almost 9 o'clock and the couple had gone to bed, they had to get up very early the next morning. 

MacGyver was lying in the middle of the bed, the beige sheet was pulled up to his waist. 

Gillian was lying with her head on his chest and he was stroking her hair. "Tired?"

"No, not at all, I thought I would be because it was such a long flight but I'm not, you?"

MacGyver shook his head. "No, in fact I'm wide awake."

Gillian lifted her head, she gave him a smile, she traced a finger down his cheek and his neck. "I think I know of a way we can fall asleep."

Mac knew exactly what she was talking about. "I don't think we should."

Gillian creased her brow, his answer had surprised her. "Why not?"

He was afraid to tell her the reason for fear that she would laugh at him. "I just think we should wait."

Gillian thought about what his sudden reason for celibacy might be.  She could only think of one but that couldn't have been it. After all they had been together in that way for a while now, nevertheless it was the only one that came to mind. "Is it because we aren't married yet?"

Mac looked at her, she had figured out the reason. He wasn't that surprised after all, Gillian was a very intelligent woman.  "I know it sounds silly especially since Santa Fe but its different this time. I want to wait Gillian until we're husband and wife, okay?"

Gillian smiled at him; she thought that it was sweet that he wanted to wait. "It's not silly at all Mac, if that's what you want to do then that's fine with me." She laid her head back down on his chest and he once again started stroking her long red hair.

"Did you set the alarm?"

"Yeah, it should go off at 4 30 am." Mac took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Which room did you say that Pete is in?"

"2903, it should be right down the hall as soon as you get off of the elevator."

"Min and Zoe are going to help you right?"

"Right, you'll leave and then they'll come up and help me get ready. Who's going to help you?"

"The four men are going to help me, not that I need it but they're all going to be there."

Gillian chuckled. "Us girls are outnumbered."

"Yeah you are, I didn't even realize that." MacGyver yawned widely and covered his mouth with his hand, now he was starting to feel the long day. 

"Getting tired?"

"A little."

"Me too, why don't we try and get some sleep Mac, tomorrow is a big day."

"I'll try."

The couple settled down and closed their eyes, much to their surprise; they were both asleep in a matter of minutes.

The 29th and 30th floors had been given 4 30 wake up calls along with the alarm clocks that were in each room. MacGyver and Gillian had woken up before that, they both were pretty nervous and because of this they were awake at 4. They had both thrown on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, Gillian was sitting on her side of the bed watching the man that was going to be her husband very soon.

MacGyver had gathered everything he needed and his dark blue garment bag that had his clothes in it. He was going over the contents of his shaving kit again to make sure he had everything.

"All set?"

"Yeah." He zipped it up and looked at the clock, it was quarter 'til 5. "So I guess I'll go now."

Gillian got up from the bed and hugged him hard around the neck, she was a lot more nervous then she thought. "I'll see you out there soon, okay?"

"Okay." He could feel his wife-to-be trembling against him. "Hey come on, it's going to be all right, we're going to make it."

"I know, I'm just really nervous." 

They broke their hug and MacGyver gave her a kiss. "I'll be waiting."

Gillian took a deep breath and nodded, he opened the double doors and walked out into the living room. She heard the sound of the other set of double doors closing.

Pete was standing in his bathroom, he was wearing a navy blue suit with a white shirt. He was putting on his matching tie when there was a knock on the door. He leaned out of the bathroom and looked towards the door. "Come in MacGyver."

The door opened and Mac came in, he had his garment bag draped over his arm. He put his shaving kit down on the bed and laid his garment bag out beside it. "Morning."

Pete gave his friend a wide smile. "Good Morning, how do you feel?"

MacGyver took a deep breath and let it out slowly, he ran his fingers through his hair. "Terrified I think is a good word. I just told Gillian we were going to make it, I'm not so sure of that."

Pete finished his tie and came out of the bathroom; he stood in front of his friend and put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on Mac, you and I both know you are going to be just fine. Gillian is a very special woman and you're very lucky to have found her."

MacGyver nodded, his friend was right. Despite how nervous he was, he _did want to marry her. "Thanks Pete, I'm glad you're here, I don't think I could do this without you."_

Pete smiled and slapped his friend on the back. "What are friends for?"

There was a knock at the door and Pete gave MacGyver another pat on the back before he crossed the room and opened the door. The smiling face of Jack Dalton was behind it, he was wearing black dress pants and a blue dress shirt. "Good Morning! Where is the groom?"

"I'm right here Jack." 

Pete stepped back and let Jack into the room, he grinned widely as his friend. "Hey Mac! Ready for the big day?"

MacGyver shrugged his shoulders. "As ready as I'll ever be I guess." He looked at his friend up and down. "I can see you are, you look nice."

Jack lifted his head high. "Thank you, I thought about wearing a pair of trunks but I decided against it."

Mac could just see Jack in a pair of swim trunks and he shook his head, that was exactly the kind of thing he would pull which was one of the reasons he had asked Pete to be his best man. "Good decision Jack, you did the right thing."

Pete started laughing. "Sounds like something you would do Jack."

There was another knock on the door and Mac checked the time, it was a little after 5 and he decided to go and start getting ready. He picked up his garment bag and his shaving kit and went into the bathroom.

Gillian had everything spread out on the bed, she was pacing back and forth. There was a knock on the door and she raced across the living room and opened the double doors, she saw both Min and Zoe behind them. The two women had chosen the same style of dress to wear. They both had knee length plain lavender sleeveless dresses. Min had taken her long dark hair and had put it up in a French twist. 

"Wow you both look great! Where did you find matching dresses?"

Min smiled. "Thanks, Daisy did it for us. We told her what we wanted and she made them for us in one night."

Zoe nodded. "Yeah Daisy is the best."

Gillian stepped back and let them come into the room; they both were awed by the size of the penthouse. 

"Boy this place is huge."

"Yeah well it's going to be our home for the next two weeks so I wanted it to be as comfortable as possible. Come on let's go in the bedroom."

The two women followed Gillian into the bedroom; they saw the dress Gillian had chosen laying on the bed next to a pair of high heels with white straps. 

Min gasped loudly when she saw it. "Oh Gillian, it's beautiful." 

It was a white Brocade satin dress; there were imprints of roses with their stems on it. The pattern on the Brocade was barely visible in the light. The dress had spaghetti straps, Min carefully turned it over. The straps went halfway down her back; the dress looked like it was going to be to her knees.

"Thanks." Gillian sighed and ran her hand down it. "I had this dress made after Mac proposed to me, that's how long it took me to get all of this organized."

Min nodded, she understood how much time it took to get a wedding together. "It took Johnny and I nine months to plan ours."

"It took David and I 18 months for ours."

Gillian looked at the clock on the nightstand, it was almost 5 30. "Well Ladies, I better get in the shower, time is running out."

MacGyver stepped out of the bathroom, and with him came the smell a mixture of soap and after shave. There were 4 sets of eyes upon him; the group of men were all sitting on Pete's bed.  Mac opened his arms and let them all get a good gander.

"Well, what do you think?"

The men gathered there all nodded their heads in approval. Pete walked over to his friend, his shirt had very small buttons for the collar but they weren't button.

"You missed those little buttons."

Mac shook his head. "No I didn't, I couldn't get them, my fingers wouldn't cooperate."

Pete took care of the tiny buttons and made sure the rest of the collar was down all the way around his neck. He stepped back and looked at his friend. 

MacGyver was wearing a brand new pair of khaki pants and a brand new long sleeved white shirt that had a double set of pockets on the breast. He had intentionally chosen it for that reason, he figured the pockets would come in handy and the fact they made his shirt seem less plain. 

Pete nodded; he thought his friend looked good. "I think he looks great, gentlemen your opinions?"

Jack nodded, he smiled at his friend. "Pete's right Mac you do look great."

David was in a dark olive green suit with a white shirt and matching tie. "You're fine MacGyver."

Johnny had dressed in a pair of dark grey dress pants and a dark grey matching shirt. "You look nice."

MacGyver took a deep breath and let it out slowly; he looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 6. "Well guys, it's time; we said we would be down there by 6, we better go."

Gillian was standing in the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror. Zoe and Min had done their best to help the young woman get ready. Min had done Gillian's make up and had chosen very flattering colors that made the young bride look even more beautiful than she already was. Zoe had used her curling iron on Gillian's long reddish hair, normally her hair had a slight wave to it but it had grown so long it was mostly straight. Zoe had curled her hair into big s curls, she had some tiny white satin roses that matched the pattern on the dress and had put a few of them in her hair.

"You look beautiful Gillian."

The satin dress was form fitting, it had a little bit of a V-neckline in the front and it accentuated every curve the young woman had. She never had worn a dress that fit her that way before. She had a black satin dress but it fit her loose, it wasn't like this one at all and it made her feel a little self conscious. 

Min saw the way she kept looking at herself. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't know this dress was going to fit like this."

"Didn't you try it one when it was made?"

"No, I didn't have time."

Min stood beside her. "Don't worry, you've got the form to fit it so don't worry about it."

"Min's right Gillian, you've got the figure for it." Zoe smiled widely. "And besides, the look on MacGyver's face alone will be worth it."

"Okay Gillian, what do you have that's old?"

She showed Min the bracelet she was wearing, it was freshwater pearl. "This, it belonged to my mother. She wore it the day she married my father."

Min looked at it; it was a single string of freshwater pearls and a gold clasp. "It's beautiful, new is the dress, what about borrowed?"

Zoe piped up. "The roses in her hair are borrowed from me."

"Blue?"

Gillian showed Min her right hand; there was a turquoise ring on her right ring finger. "This was my father's. He got it from his father when he turned 18, when I turned 18 he gave it to me." The young woman closed her eyes; a brief flare up of emotion hit her. "I wanted so much for them to be here today to see this; I wanted them to meet Mac."

Both women stood on either side of her and comforted her. "They are here Gillian. You're wearing things they gave to you; they're going to see you today."

Min nodded. "Zoe's right, they are here watching over you Gillian, okay?"

"I know." Gillian took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I am _so scared." She looked at the two women. "Can't we just put on the rings and saw we are married and just skip this part?"_

Min shook her head. "No you can't do that, I know how you feel. I was pretty scared when I married Johnny.  But the moment I came out of that vestibule and saw him waiting for me, wearing that tux, everything I was afraid of just disappeared. I knew that marrying him was the right thing to do and probably the best decision I ever made. The minute you see MacGyver you'll feel the same way Gillian, I guarantee it."

The wedding was to take place at dawn. The sky was a little dark still, but the light was beginning to appear on the horizon. The men were waiting on the beach, that early in the morning the water was calm; the waves were gently crashing against the shore. A special swim platform had been erected; it was 20 feet wide and was set out about 100 yards from the shore. Brewers Bay had a small area of it that was shaped like a C; the platform had been set up in between the two hunks of land, right out in the water. 

MacGyver and Gillian were going to get married on the ocean.  

A long wooden sidewalk had been built that served as the aisle, it had been securely tied to several trees on the shore, it wasn't going anywhere. This small area of Brewers Bay gave them privacy and provided shelter from the wind that constantly blew up on to the shore. There were three other people waiting besides the men, a young woman that was presiding over the ceremony, a photographer and one of the hotel staff that had a guitar, he was providing the music. It was now 5 after 6 and the sun had not yet appeared but the quickly brightening sky dictated that it was coming. The sun was going to rise at exactly 6 14 am.

Pete looked at his watch; it was less than 9 minutes before the sun itself would be visible. 

"Everyone, we have 9 minutes, let's go." Pete looked at the groom. "Mac, this is your day, you go first."

MacGyver swallowed hard and led the way. The long walkway started on the edge of the beach, he stepped onto the wooden structure and walked all the way across it to the platform. He was soon followed by everyone; they all walked across it one at a time. 

The inlet they were in was perfect, there was not one hint of wind, it was very calm. MacGyver wished that he was that calm, he was very nervous, his knees felt like they were made of rubber. He was looking around, it seemed weird to be standing on a wooden swim platform in the middle of the water, despite the waves, the structure was barely moving under him.

The three women walked down the stairs to the beach, Gillian was hoping that the sand would not find their way into her high heels. They saw the platform and the pier and the small group of people that was waiting for them. Gillian could feel her knees shaking, she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to walk. 

Min saw her and touched her arm. "Take a deep breath."

Gillian did what she said and felt better, she got her courage back. "Okay girls; let's go before I lose my nerve again."

The sky was growing ever brighter, Min and Zoe got down to the beach first. Zoe looked back and Gillian and gave her a nod. She had a small bouquet of white roses and she started across. 

Min and Gillian walked over to the edge of it, the minute she saw the back of MacGyver her heart started to beat hard. Her face broke out in a smile. "Okay Min, it's your turn."

Min had her bouquet of white roses; she looked down at the wooden structure and carefully started walking across it. She saw her husband turn and watch her, Johnny was telling her with his eyes to go slow and take her time. He was standing on the edge of the platform; he stretched out his hand and helped her onto it. She gave him a smile and stood on the left side, next to Zoe. Now it was Gillian's turn, the guitar music began and everyone turned and looked at her.

MacGyver saw the employee that was standing behind the minister start to play; he turned around and saw his bride standing on the beach. He saw the dress she had on, it went down to her knees and hugged itself around every dip and contour she had; she was positively beautiful. Gillian's long red hair was curled, the deep red shining brightly in the early morning light. She looked like an angel.

Mac too felt his heart start to beat hard and a wide grin appeared on his lips. Gillian closed her eyes briefly and stepped onto the sidewalk. She slowly walked along it, her bouquet of white orchids in her hand. She made it to the platform and accepted Johnny's outstretched hand. He gave her an approving smile and a slight nod as he helped her step onto the platform.

Jacqueline Renee was the minister presiding over the ceremony. She was wearing a white robe; it looked like something a member of a church choir would wear. She had shoulder length auburn naturally curly hair that had long branches of orchids in it; they made her look like she had a crown on her head. She took one look at the sky and saw the beginning rays of the sun start to appear. She turned back at the assembled crowd and smiled.

"Good Morning dear friends, I want to be the first to welcome you to this brand new day." 

MacGyver and Gillian were directly in front of her. The two women were on the left of Gillian, the men were on the right of MacGyver. "And what a day it promises to be."

Jacqueline took a deep breath and breathed in the salty sea air and let it out slowly. "I also want to welcome you to St. Thomas."

She opened her arms wide. "This place is not only one of the most beautiful in this world but also the most romantic. Love is everywhere here. It's all around us; you can feel it in the air. Love is a wondrous thing my friends, some people search their whole lives and never find it. But these two people have, and that is why we are here today, to celebrate and rejoice. It is only fitting that this place of beauty and magic is where MacGyver and Gillian have chosen to join their lives together. They have come to me so that I may start them on that journey. I feel truly honored and privileged to help them." Jacqueline looked at both of them. "Shall we begin?"

Mac and Gillian turned their heads towards each other and then to the minister, they both nodded.

Jacqueline smiled. "I want you to face one another."

Gillian turned to her left and handed her orchid bouquet to Min, she turned and faced MacGyver.

"I want you to gaze into each other's eyes for this is the person you have chosen to not only be your spouse, but your partner and soul mate."

Jacqueline had her hands folded in front of her. "I don't believe in using standard vows, I never have. The two of you know exactly what you feel, why should others speak for you?"

Jacqueline turned to her right, to the young woman. "Gillian, you know exactly what you want and what you need. I want you to take MacGyver's hands in yours and tell him."

Gillian took a deep breath; she was looking into Mac's dark eyes. Min was right, she wasn't that nervous anymore. "I never thought this way would come for me, not ever. I told myself a long time ago that I was never going to find that special man, and I had given up.  Until the day I walked into Pete's office and saw a man standing with him. The first time I saw him I knew that I had found that special man and I didn't even know his name. I became friends with him, I wanted more than just his friendship but I didn't have the courage to pursue it." She gave MacGyver a small smile. "Fate it seems was on my side, we got sent to London together and a hotel mix up put us both in the same room. It was very early in the morning; I opened my eyes and discovered that I had fallen asleep on his chest. I was just looking at him and I knew that there was no way that someone that special would want anything to do with the likes of me." Gillian stopped for a moment to wipe her eyes; she got it together quickly and continued. "You opened your eyes Mac and you did something I never expected, you kissed me. Jacqueline wants me to tell you what I want and what I need, the answer to both of those is very simple…you. I just want you because you've already given me more than I could ever hope for or dream of." Gillian smiled and wiped her eyes again. She looked at Jacqueline and nodded, she was done.

The minister gave her a small smile and a slight approving nod of her head. "Gillian, where is MacGyver's ring?"

The bride turned and looked at Min. She handed Zoe her bouquet and stepped forward. She had put Mac's ring on her index finger; the dress she was wearing didn't have pockets. She took the ring off and handed it to Gillian; she took a step back and took her bouquet back from Zoe.

"Gillian, I want you to ask MacGyver if he accepts what you have said and give him his ring."

Gillian took another deep breath. "Mac, I told you what I want and what I need. Will you accept what I have said and me as your wife and let me put this ring on your finger?"

MacGyver looked at the young woman holding his ring and he smiled at her. "Yes, I accept both your words and you."

Gillian had let go of his hand when she got the ring from Min. She took a hold of his left hand once again and carefully put the ring on his fourth finger and glided it all the way down. 

Jacqueline seemed very pleased; she gave Gillian another smile and turned her attention to the groom.

"MacGyver, now I want you to tell Gillian exactly what you want and want you need."

MacGyver gently squeezed Gillian's small hands; he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You know me Gillian; I'm not one for talking about things like this."

Gillian didn't want to interrupt him; she smiled and gave him a slight nod telling him that she knew that.

MacGyver swallowed hard, Jacqueline had told him to tell Gillian what he wanted from her. "I lost the last of my family when Harry died. I almost died with him, you know that."

Gillian once again nodded. She didn't really like to think about that time, she had nearly lost MacGyver before she even had him and to be reminded of it always upset her. 

"Harry kept telling me that it was a mistake for me to be there, that I had to go back. My time hadn't come just yet."

Not everyone present knew the things that had happened to MacGyver when he was in a coma. The only person that did know besides Gillian was Pete. Mac had confided in him and he knew everything.

MacGyver stopped for a minute and took another breath. It wasn't easy for him to talk about Harry, he missed is grandfather terribly especially today. "Harry told me that Pete's life was in danger, he would be killed if I didn't go back. I don't think that was the only reason. I think that Harry knew if I stayed with him and died I was going to miss my one chance to be happy."

He took a quick look at Jacqueline; she nodded, telling him to go on. 

MacGyver once again faced Gillian. "Harry knew that I wasn't only going back for Pete's life but for my own as well. I could have died but Harry wanted me to live, not just survive, live. I didn't really start living until you came into my life Gillian. You have taught me a lot in the short time we've been together. You've amazed and astounded me and made me believe in things I never believed could be real. There is only one thing I have to ask of you Gillian." He stopped and swallowed hard again. "The only thing I want and need is for you to love me, for the rest of my life."

Jacqueline saw that he was done; she gave him an approving nod. "MacGyver, where is Gillian's ring?"

Mac let go of Gillian's hands and turned towards his best man. Pete reached into his suit pocket and placed the ring into the groom's outstretched hand. Mac gave his friend a smile that said thank you, and Pete returned it. 

"MacGyver, I want you to ask Gillian if she accepts what you have said and give her the ring."

MacGyver showed the gold band to his bride. "I told you what I wanted and needed Gillian. Do you accept not only what was said but the guy that said them as your husband and let me put this gold band on your finger?"

Gillian smiled at him; the words he spoke were beautiful and had truly touched her. "Yes, I accept them and you."

Mac's hand shook slightly as he lifted her left hand. He took the gold band and slipped it on her ring finger, laying it gently against her engagement ring.

Jacqueline watched him do this and it made her smile. "Join your left hands together."

The couple stood side by side and they stretched out their left hands, Gillian put her small hand on top of MacGyver's and they locked their fingers together.  Jacqueline put her hand down on top of theirs and closed her eyes. She tilted her head back and raised her other arm to the sky, her lips were moving in silent prayer. She brought her head back down and opened her eyes.

"I have asked the ones above to bless you both with love, happiness and prosperity."

Jacqueline raised her arms to her head, she took one of the vines of orchids that was in her hair and carefully wrapped the green vine over and around their hands and tied it on top. "You both are joined now as one."

The minister turned and looked at MacGyver. "MacGyver, you may now kiss this woman that you can now call your wife." She untied their hands and the couple faced each other.

Mac smiled at Gillian and took one step closer to her. He put his right hand against her cheek and caressed it gently. He closed his eyes and their lips met in the smallest of kisses. They both opened their eyes and touched foreheads briefly before facing the minister once again. She gave them both a big smile.

"Now I wish to give you both my blessing."

Jacqueline moved closer to the couple and put her hands on MacGyver's shoulders. She bent him down a little and kissed him on the forehead; she did the same thing to Gillian and stepped back.

"Go in peace now my children, your journey has begun."

MacGyver felt incredibly relieved, he smiled at the minister. "Thank you Jacqueline."

The minister bowed her head at the newlywed. "You're very welcome."

The double doors to the penthouse opened and the couple was standing outside of them, looking down at the threshold.

"I think this is the part where I'm supposed to carry you across the threshold."

Gillian nodded and tossed her orchid bouquet through the door, it landed on the couch. "Okay." She was behind Mac and she hiked up her dress and little and jumped onto his back, like a piggy back ride. MacGyver was a little surprised, he hadn't expected her to do that, he touched her legs. "Now this is _not the traditional way Gillian, I'm supposed to carry you the other way."_

Gillian climbed down him and adjusted her dress. "Oh, well okay then, if that's the way you want to do it."

She stood beside him and MacGyver turned towards her and scooped her up. He carried her across the threshold and then turned her and put her over his shoulder. "Mac! I am _not a sack of onions! You said you wanted to do this traditionally."_

"I did do it traditionally, once you cross the threshold tradition is over." 

MacGyver carried her into the bedroom and carefully set her back down. They both stood there looking at each other and they hugged.

"I told you we would make it." Mac was holding his wife against him. "You look so beautiful Gillian, you really do."

Gillian smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "So do you Mac, you look great."

MacGyver sighed. "I can't believe it. We really are married, it doesn't seem real."

Gillian let go of him and lifted his left hand, his gold ring was there. "Here is your proof Mac." She bent her head and gave the ring a kiss.

Mac was looking at how the ring shined. "It's definitely going to take time to get used to that being there."

Gillian nodded. "You'll get used to it." She yawned and covered her mouth. "I'm so beat, why don't we go to bed?" 

"Yeah me too, I didn't sleep too much last night. What time is our reception?"

"We have to be back down at the beach at a little before 6 30, that's when the sun is going to set. The Concierge assured me every detail would be taken care of; he said he has never heard of an outdoor wedding reception on the beach before. I told him there was a first time for everything."

Mac stretched his arms over his head. "This is our party and we'll have it anyway we want." He brought his arms down and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"I know and I told him that in no uncertain terms." Gillian was watching him, she wanted very much to lend him a hand but that would ruin what she had planned for later. She went over to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. She started taking out all the little roses Zoe had put in her hair. Mac suddenly appeared behind her.

"Need any help?"

"Actually I do, if you see a rose, grab it."

Mac started to laugh; he carefully began taking roses out of her long hair. "So who did this to your hair?"

"Zoe, she did my hair and Min did my makeup."

When the roses were all picked, Gillian turned on the faucet; she scooped some water in her hand and splashed it on her face washing her make up off. She dried her face with a towel.

"There, that's better, I always feel like a clown with that stuff on my face."

Mac was still behind her. "Well then you're the prettiest clown I've ever seen."

Gillian left the bathroom, she lifted the ends of her dress and started hiking it up. When it was at her waist she crossed her arms over her chest and grabbed the ends of it and lifted it over her head. She turned the dress right side in and started looking around for the hanger it was on. 

MacGyver had changed out of his clothes and was just in a pair of dark blue pajama bottoms, he had stretched out on the bed. "What are you looking for?"

"The white hanger that belongs to this dress."

Mac pointed to the top of the white couch. "Over there."

Gillian spotted it and smiled. "Thanks."

She hung her dress back up and opened the nearby closet door and put the dress back in her maroon garment bag. Gillian finished changing and slipped into her short lavender night gown, she climbed into the bed and laid down.

The bed was big and Mac had to scoot over pretty far to get to his bride. He reached out and touched her face. "You want to sleep for a while?"

Gillian nodded. "We had a long flight, and neither one of us slept good last night and we were up at 4 am. I think we're going to have to if we want to be awake and alert for our reception."

She was right; they had done a lot since getting to the island but sleep. Mac had other things on his mind but for now sleep would do, he was pretty tired. "Okay."

Mac laid back down, he was on his back and Gillian was on her right side. She tapped him on the shoulder; he turned his head and looked at her. The young woman stretched out her arms to him. "Come here, I want to hold my husband."

MacGyver smiled and accepted her invitation; they put their arms around each other and went to sleep.

Min and Johnny had also gone back to bed. At a little after 11 they woke up and Min was famished, they decided to go down to the restaurant and get something to eat. They weren't the only ones, Jack and Pete was there too. The restaurant was right in the front of the hotel; it was nothing but huge windows. The room was white and so was everything it, the tables had white table cloths and the silverware shined in the sun. The view of the ocean was spectacular. Jack saw the couple approaching them.

"Morning, would you two care to join us?" 

Johnny smiled. "Thanks Jack we'd love too." He pulled out a white wicker chair for his wife and Min sat down.

"Thanks."

Johnny sat down beside her and they looked at the menus. "Wow look at all the seafood."

"I wouldn't eat any of it just now Johnny. The reception tonight is probably going to have a ton of that."

"Thanks for the reminder Jack; I didn't even think about that."

"Oh the reception is going to be something."

The 4 some sitting at the table all looked up from their menus to see the bride and groom, they had both put on shorts and t-shirts. Gillian was wearing blue shorts and a white t-shirt, Mac was wearing black shorts and a light blue t-shirt. 

Min saw the couple and she smiled at them. "Good Morning, I didn't expect to see you two until the reception."

There were two more chairs beside Min and Mac pulled one out for Gillian. "We went to sleep, between the flight and the stress we were exhausted."

Gillian sat down in the chair and he pushed it in for her. "Thanks Mac."

"You're welcome." He sat down beside her and picked up a menu.

Jack raised an eyebrow to Pete, he leaned close to him. "Yeah they were exhausted all right, but it didn't have anything to do with the flight or the ceremony."

Mac had menu in his hand; he lifted it up and quickly smacked Jack on the top of his head with it. 

Jack looked comically stunned, he had his head turned towards Pete and didn't see who did it since MacGyver was the only person sitting across from him; he assumed that was who did it.

"Now why did you do that?" Jack rubbed the top of his head, he was fixing his hair.

MacGyver was casually looking over the menu like he hadn't done anything. "Do what?"

"You smacked me with the menu."

The newlywed couple turned towards each other. "Gill, did I hit Jack with the menu?"

Gillian shrugged her shoulders. "I don't think so." She looked at Pete. "Did he Pete?"

Pete decided what he wanted and closed his menu. "Not that I know of." 

Johnny and Min were sitting next to MacGyver and Gillian; Pete leaned forward and looked at the paramedic. "Johnny did you see anything?"

Johnny glanced up from his menu. "Nope, I didn't see a thing." He turned to his wife. "Min?"

Min was trying so hard not to laugh; she pressed her lips together for a moment. "Sorry Honey I didn't see anything."

Jack looked at everyone. They were all pretty serious; he rubbed his head again and stood up. "Excuse me I'm going to go to the restroom."

The minute he was far enough away, everyone started laughing. Pete got to laughing so hard he had to wipe his eyes. "MacGyver that is just like you to do that to Jack."

The groom grinned widely. "Hey tell me he didn't deserve it?"

"Oh I didn't say he didn't, but it's just like you to mess with his mind."

Mac closed his menu and put it back down on the table. "After all the jokes he's pulled one me he deserves to have a few played on him."

Gillian shook her head. "I just about lost it, how could you sit there with such a straight face?"

Min nodded. "I almost lost it too, the looked on his face."

"Yeah it was good MacGyver; you really got him with that one. He's going to be wondering if it really happened or if it was his imagination." Johnny looked at the groom. "You remind me of one of my fellow fire fighters by the name of Chet Kelly."

Min made a face. "Johnny, MacGyver is _nothing like Chet, now Jack is the one that reminds me of Chet."_

Johnny thought about it for a moment. "You're right; Jack and Chet would probably get along really well."

Mac turned and saw that Jack was on his way back, he cleared his throat. "Here he comes, be cool."

Jack sat back down, he was eyeing everyone. The waiter appeared and passed out water to everyone. MacGyver picked up his glass and had a sip. "Find the restroom okay Jack?"

"Yeah." He leaned forward a little. "Mac, did you hit me with the menu?"

MacGyver wiped his mouth with his hand and cleared his throat. "It wasn't me that did it Jack." He leaned forward and pointed to the paramedic. "It was Johnny."

Johnny raised an eyebrow, he turned towards Mac. "It was not, it was Pete."

Jack turned towards Pete. "Me? No, it was Gillian."

Jack was getting frustrated. "Okay okay all right, you got me. You got me really good; just tell me who did it."

Everyone at the exact same time turned towards MacGyver and pointed at him, he simply smiled at his friend. "The menu slipped out of my hand."

The whole table burst out laughing and Jack after a few seconds, joined in.

"I'm going to get you for that Mac."

MacGyver shrugged his shoulders. "You always do."

The sun set at exactly 6 29, but everyone had gathered at the beach a lot earlier than that. The staff of the hotel had made two big fires, one of them was burning for warmth and light, the other had a huge black kettle of it that was filled with lobsters and crabs. The chef of the hotel was stirring the massive pot.

A small white tent had been set up and in it were other wonderful seafood dishes that were being prepared. There were 4 waiters dressed in black tuxedos that were taking care of everyone. The area of the beach they were all in had been outlined with Tiki torches. The man that had played the guitar at the ceremony had brought along a friend with drums, the duo was playing music. 

The 8 people were all sitting around the big bon fire; everyone had come in their swimsuits. The only exception was the bride and groom. MacGyver and Gillian had worn jean shorts with t-shirts. They both were sitting in the center of the group. Gillian was sitting between Mac's legs; he had his arms around her neck and was resting his chin on her left shoulder. A waiter appeared and gave them a large plate of fruit to snack on; it was going to take a while for the seafood to be steamed. 

"Thank you." Gillian smiled at the waiter and he gave her a little bow and left.

The plate had every kind of tropical fruit imaginable including papaya and coconut. "Ooo looks good." She picked up a piece of cantaloupe and ate it.

"Hey what about me?"

Gillian looked over her shoulder at her husband. "What do you want?"

Mac scanned the plate. "Umm, give me some grapes."

Gillian picked up a small branch of grapes and handed it to him; he picked one of them off of the branch with his teeth.  "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Pete and Jack was on one side of the couple, Min and Johnny was on the other. Pete was having a lot of fun, it was so beautiful on that beach, the air was still very warm. "This is something else, what kind of time did it take for you to plan all this Gillian?"

Gillian fed her husband another grape. "About a month Pete."

MacGyver started coughing. "A month?"

"Don't choke on a grape Mac, giving you the Heimlich on our wedding night is something I don't want to have to do."

He cleared his throat. "You started planning this after I proposed?"

"The next day."

Gillian picked up a piece of pineapple and ate it. "It was not easy to plan a wedding from 5 thousand miles away."

MacGyver reached around her and picked up a piece of papaya. "Farther than that Gillian, you said the rings came from Scotland."

The little duo band started to play a slow song and Min, Johnny, Zoe and David all got up and started to dance. Gillian saw them and she looked at her husband and took his wrist. 

"Come on Mac, let's dance."

Both of his eyebrows went up in the air. "Dance?" Mac shook his head. "I don't dance Gillian."

"But you _have to, this is our wedding day, we have to dance at least once."_

"Who said we had to dance?"

Gillian sighed, he was not cooperating, what he needed was motivation. The young woman got up from the sand. "Okay, that's fine, I can't make you dance."

MacGyver looked up at her. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere." There were only two men available to dance with her, Pete and Jack.  

Gillian walked over to Jack and crouched down. The bushy mustached man was eating fruit, he saw her sitting there and he put the plate down. "Hi Gill, what's up?"

She looked back at her husband, MacGyver was watching her, she turned her attention back to Jack. "I have a problem Jack that I need your help with."

"Sure Gill, I'll help you."

"You see, today is my wedding day, some soft music has started to play but I'm having a problem." She took another quick glance at her husband. "My brand new husband of a little more than 12 hours, won't dance with me." Her face grew a little sad. "He won't do this one tiny little thing for me. It's my wedding day Jack and since my husband _won't dance with me, will you?"_

Jack looked at MacGyver and he made tisking noises. "He won't do this one little favor for his wife?" 

MacGyver's eyes grew wide and he looked at Pete, both men heard what was being said but Mac didn't believe it. "Tell me she isn't going to get Jack to dance with her."

Pete glanced at Jack and Gillian, he nodded. "Looks that way Mac."

Jack turned his attention back to her and touched her hand. "If MacGyver is too mean to dance with you, Gillian then I will." 

Jack got up and took her hand, he pulled her up. They started walking away.

MacGyver's mouth hung open and he got on his feet in about 5 seconds. "All right, all right, I'll dance with you."

Gillian smiled, her little motivational tool had worked perfectly. She turned back around and looked at him. "You will?"

MacGyver sighed and nodded his head. "Yes, I will."

Gillian faced Jack and smiled at him. "Thanks for your help Jack."

"It was my pleasure."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I do owe you a dance though, okay?"

Jack nodded. "Okay." 

He sat back down and Gillian turned her back to her husband, it wasn't going to be _that easy. Mac walked over to her and touched her on the arm. "Come on Gillian, let's dance."_

"You don't want to; you are just doing it because I asked Jack."

He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around to face him. "No, I do want to dance with you."

She uncrossed her arms and looked at him. "Really?"

"Yes."

Gillian reached down and took his hand; they walked together to the clear spot where everyone else was dancing. She put her arms around his neck and Mac put his arms around her waist. The couple started to slowly sway to the music. 

The darkening sky was bright and every star could be seen, the moon was coming up and turning the ocean a bright silver. It was a truly magical moment and everyone knew it, especially the couple themselves. Gillian smiled widely, the feeling of being truly happy were coursing through her. "I feel like I'm dreaming."

Mac shook his head at her. "It's not a dream." He closed his eyes and touched his forehead to hers, Gillian closed hers as well. 

The bride and groom were very wrapped up in the moment. They forgot everyone else was there, the music was playing softly and it was only the two of them and the whole world was theirs. They could feel their hearts beating against each other; they slowly started beating as one. 

MacGyver and Gillian finally understood what Jacqueline had been saying earlier, they truly felt as though they were one person. 

The music stopped and the spell was broken, they stopped and saw that everyone had been watching them. The couple felt their faces grow warm, Mac took his wife's hand and they walked back over to their spot and sat back down. 

Everyone had eaten their fill of seafood; there were plates that were piled high with shells all around the fire. It was getting cooler and another fire had been built to keep everyone warm. Pete and Mac were talking about the Phoenix Foundation; they weren't paying attention to Gillian. 

She looked over and saw that Jack had finished eating and was talking to Zoe and David; she decided to fulfill her promise of one dance. She got up and walked over to him, she crouched down. The minute she did the conversation stopped. Jack looked at the bride.

"Are you here to pay what you owe?"  
Gillian stood up and stretched out her hand. "Mr. Dalton, may I have the pleasure of this dance?"

Jack took her hand and stood up, they walked over to the clear spot and Gillian put her left hand on Jack's shoulder and took his hand. Jack gently put his other hand on her waist. He was actually a little nervous, he cleared his throat. "Ready?"

Gillian gave him a small smile. "Ready."

On the next beat, Jack and Gillian danced. They did a waltz, much to her amazement Jack was as good a dancer as her husband.

"Wow Jack you dance really good."

Jack grinned at her. "Thanks, I have natural rhythm."

He spun her once, he executed it perfectly and didn't even miss a step, Gillian couldn't get over how well Jack could dance, she was amazed. They danced until the song ended and when it did Jack kissed her hand and gave her a very gentlemanly bow. "Thank you for the dance Lady."

Gillian returned the bow. "It was my pleasure Mr. Dalton."

Gillian went back over to her husband; the two men were still talking about the Phoenix Foundation and their next project. That was the last thing she wanted to hear about, work. She crawled around her husband and got behind him. Mac had his legs drawn up, he had his feet buried a little in the sand and his arms were around his knees. Gillian was behind him; she leaned on him a little and put her chin down on his left shoulder. He still wasn't paying any attention to her so she decided to take advantage of the fact that no one could see her hands. She gently put her hands on her husband's shirt and lifted it up; she stuck her hands against his back and started to rub it.

Pete was sitting directly in front of MacGyver. From where he was, he couldn't see what Gillian was up to; all he could see was her chin on top of Mac's shoulder. 

Gillian was pressing against Mac, her weight was causing him to tip forward a little, and she took full advantage of the fact his behind was now off of the sand. She moved her hands up and down his back; they came to rest on his behind.

Mac was very aware of what she was doing, the minute he felt her hands on his butt his eyes grew wide a little. Pete saw this but he didn't make the connection as to why, he looked at the white tent.

"I'll be right back I want to check on something."

MacGyver nodded. "Okay."

When Pete was far enough away he put his knees down and turned around. He spoke to her in a loud whisper. "Are you nuts? You doing that with Pete right there in front of me!"

Gillian laughed. "He couldn't see me Mac."

"Maybe, but he could see _me don't you think he's wondering why my eyes suddenly widened?"_

Gillian covered her mouth with her hand and started laughing. "I'm sorry Mac, I couldn't help it."

He looked at her, he knew she wasn't sorry. "You're not sorry…yet."

Gillian saw a very familiar wicked gleam in his eyes, she got up slowly. "I think I'll just go over here."

Mac also got up; she was going to get it for teasing him. "Uh huh…if you know what's good for you you'll _run."_

Gillian didn't need to be told twice. She got up in a flash and started running, she headed for the water with MacGyver coming up fast behind her. 

"Now Mac! Be reasonable! You can't kill me on our wedding day!"

She ran into the water it was a little cold but that didn't matter. Mac tried to grab her but she was faster than he was, she ducked out of his reach and ran around him. Mac tried to grab her a second time and again he missed. Gillian was feeling rather bold now. "Aha you missed me again!"

Mac watched her, he saw his chance. She got close to him and he reached out and snagged her t-shirt. "Gotcha!" He pulled her towards him; he grabbed her around the waist and started to carry her out of the water. Gillian was wiggling, she was doing it so hard that her legs got tangled with Mac's and the couple fell right into the water. They were both soaked from head to foot as they stood up. Mac wiped his face and looked at his bride, she was as equally soaked, he started to laugh.

Gillian thought he was going to be mad, when she saw he was laughing, she joined him. 

Mac and Gillian had been given a couple of towels and had mostly dried off; the heat from the nearby fire had helped. Pete got up from his seat beside his best friend and walked into the white tent, he came back out a glass in his hand and a bottle of champagne. The 4 waiters passed out glasses to everyone, Mac and Gillian looked at each other, they didn't know what Pete was doing. 

"Listen up everybody; before this party comes to an end I want to drink a toast to the bride and groom, it's my duty as best man to do so." He lifted his glass high in the air.  "A toast, to Mac and Gillian, they brought us to this beautiful peaceful spot and this morning we watched them become man and wife, may they have many happy years together." Everyone stood up and Pete poured the champagne in his glass. He then walked over to Mac and Gillian and filled their glasses. He then filled Min and Johnny, Jack's and Zoe and David's. 

Everyone gathered around the couple and raised their glasses; they all clinked them together and drank the champagne. The only person that didn't was Min, she had done everything but drink and it was obvious why. Instead, Min gave the couple a hug and wished them the best.

The time on the nightstand clock read 11 30. The couple walked into their room, they were still a little wet and sandy from sitting on the beach for so long. Mac wiped his face; he could feel the salt water on his skin and in his hair. "I think I'll go take a shower."  He picked up his dark blue pajama bottoms from his side of the bed.

Gillian nodded. "Okay, go ahead."

He walked into the bathroom and closed the door. The minute he did she ran at top speed to the other bathroom that was on the other side of the living room. She wanted to take a quick shower and get everything ready before Mac came back out. 

MacGyver came out of the bathroom wearing his pajama bottoms; as soon as he walked into their bedroom he noticed something. The room was different now then when he went to take his shower. There were candles all over the dresser and all over the living room set, they were giving the bedroom a nice soft glow. There was a silver bucket of ice and a bottle chilling it in at the foot of the bed. The white comforter on top of the bed now had rose petals all over it and he saw his bride sitting on it in a blue silk robe.

"Hi, did a little redecorating while I was in the shower?"

The bed was directly in front of him and Gillian got to her knees and started untying her robe. "No, I just wanted to make it nicer." She parted the robe and let it slip gently off her shoulders. She was wearing a white lace night gown; it had spaghetti straps and went to about mid thigh.

MacGyver saw her and he swallowed hard, she curled her finger at him. He climbed up on the bed and sat down beside her. As hard as it was to believe, he actually felt a little bit nervous, this really took him by surprise. Gillian moved closer to him, she started touching his face with both of her hands very gently.

"You wanted to wait Mac; I thought I would make it so that you were glad you did."

She gave his lips the tiniest of kisses as her fingers went up his face and into his hair. She had both hands on his head and she moved it back so his neck was exposed. Gillian attacked it, she started kissing it. She knew how fast she would get to him, and decided to do something a little different. She heard him gasp when she began nipping at it, letting her teeth brush against the delicate tissue. She did this over his entire neck, being as slow and deliberate as possible.

Mac closed his eyes; he touched his hands to the back of her head. He tilted his head farther, showing her that he was surrendering to her. She was making him starting to breathe hard, the feel of her soft lips on a very sensitive part of his body was quickly eating away at his control; he wasn't sure how much more he could take.

Gillian was enjoying herself, she decided to turn up the heat. She went down the side of his neck and sank her teeth into it. That crumbled the last wall of Mac's control; he moved his hands from her head to her shoulders. He pulled her back and put his arms around her neck and starting kissing her, aggressive kisses that took Gillian by surprise.  Mac was not usually aggressive with her but she figured that she probably drove him to it. He leaned his weight into her and that caused them both to fall back on the bed, Mac was now on top of her.  Gillian could feel her blood start to boil, he moved down to her neck and reached up and touched her chin. He turned her head to the side, exposing the left side of her neck where the jugular vein is. Mac put his hand under her neck and lifted it a little; he sunk his teeth into it. 

Gillian gasped loudly; she closed her eyes and put her hands on his shoulders. He did it again and she gripped his shoulders. She was starting to breathe hard and she could feel her face flush as she opened her eyes. 

Mac lifted his head and looked at her, she was at his mercy. He gave her a wicked smile and put his head back down. He still had her neck lifted up, he started kissing it once again but this time his kisses were different. He let the tip of his tongue brush against her skin; he did this with every kiss, moving over every inch of her neck. 

Gillian closed her eyes and whimpered, this was even worse than the biting, she was getting closer to the edge, she grabbed his head and lifted it. There was passion burning in her eyes, every cell in her body was on fire. "Mac, if you don't make love to me I'm going to _die."_

MacGyver smiled widely at her. He took both of his hands and touched them to the spaghetti straps of her nightgown; he pulled them both down her shoulders. 

Gillian woke up and looked at the time, it was 1 o'clock in the morning. Mac was sound asleep beside her, his arm draped over her waist. She carefully lifted it and got up, she reached for her robe and slipped it on, tying it closed. She was very thirsty; she saw the silver bucket and remembered what was in it. It was a bottle of sparkling grape juice; she popped the cork on it as quietly as she could. She walked back over to her side of the bed and sat down. She had a drink, it was still nice and cold. 

"Can I have some?" She looked at Mac and saw that his eyes were open.

"I thought you were asleep."

"How can I be when my wife leaves the bed?" He moved the sheet down some and sat up. She passed him the bottle and he drank some of the juice and licked his lips. "Good stuff."

Gillian nodded, she saw there were a few red marks on his neck and her mouth opened a little in surprise. She didn't know she had bitten him hard enough to do that. "Oh man." She reached out and touched one of the marks.

"What?" He had another drink of the juice.

Gillian sighed. "I'm sorry Mac I didn't mean to bite you that hard."

Mac touched his neck, it didn't hurt or anything. "Don't be sorry, I'm not."

She moved closer to him and kissed the red marks before leaning against his chest, she sighed. "My wife, I'm a wife, that sounds so strange."

"For you and me both."

She lifted her head and looked at him. "I want you to know something."

He stretched over and put the bottle of grape juice on top of the nightstand before giving her his attention once again. "Okay."

Gillian smiled at him and touched his face. "You make me feel proud of who I am and what I am. No one's ever done that for me before Mac, not even my parents. I promise to be a good wife to you."

Mac smiled at her and gave her a kiss. "You are already Gillian; we just didn't make it official until yesterday.  I've never been a husband before but I'll do my best."

Gillian shook her head. "You've been a husband all along Mac, you just didn't know it."

MacGyver thought about everything they had been through and how it had only brought them closer together. A week earlier it was his birthday and he was thinking that his life was over. But now here they were, newly married. He felt like he was an 18 year old kid that just graduated high school and the whole world was his for the taking and in a way, it really was. They were starting out on a journey together; their lives had now officially begun. Mac gave his wife another small kiss, and touched his forehead to hers.


End file.
